


Multiple Surprises

by AllieChick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/pseuds/AllieChick
Summary: Levi doesn't notice what day it is and brings home an unintentional present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically not Valentine's Day anymore but here you go. Was stuck in a writing rut and wanted to do something cute.

Levi should have suspected something was up the moment he woke up to Eren’s mouth on his dick. The moment his tongue lapped at his tip, Levi was wide awake and confused. Grateful- Eren’s mouth was hot and sensuous- but confused. It was a weekday and Eren was never awake before him. But then Levi was distracted by the way his brain was being sucked out of his cock to think too hard on it. 

Ooooh, Eren was so eager and willing. Every long lick, every time his tip was sucked into that mouth, Eren gave his full enthusiasm. His fingers tangled into Eren’s hair, showing his appreciation. Eren hummed around him and took his cock deeper. Next to them, Erwin was enjoying the view. His large hands trailed along Levi’s chest with soft teasing touches. 

“Get over here,” Levi ordered and Erwin obliged. 

Lazily, he pressed kisses against Levi’s mouth, moving down to his jaw, neck, and shoulders. Warmth and lazy pleasure drove Levi to full awakeness. Slowly, the two worked him to a climax, leaving Levi’s thighs trembling. His orgasm came suddenly, Levi too relaxed to keep it back. Eren swallowed then moved up his body to peek out from under the blankets.  

“Fuck, you know how to wake a guy up,” Levi groaned and Eren’s satisfied smirk. 

With a faint smile he watched as Erwin and Eren moved together, grinding against each other, Eren still half on Levi. Their movements were unhurried and affectionate. Levi couldn’t help but drag his hands along each of them, feeling Eren’s back, Erwin’s chest. His mouth left kisses along Eren’s shoulders and their sighs and groans grew higher in pitch. First Eren shuddered and came, letting out a long sigh and Erwin followed behind. 

As the highs of their orgasms wore off, Eren rolled to Levi’s other side and Erwin pulled the both of them close. It was all more tender and sweet than their usual quickies, but Levi didn’t mind. HIs boyfriends tended to be more sentimental and touchy than himself. He loved it, needing their brand of doting to soften him up from time to time. All three of them smoothed out each other’s rough edges. In the early stages of their relationship, Levi hadn’t been sure he liked the way Eren and Erwin changed him. Now, he wouldn’t exchange his silly boyfriends for anything. 

So Levi let himself bask in the weight of Eren against his chest, nuzzling against his neck and Erwin pressed into his other side. Until a few minutes later when he couldn’t stand the feeling of sweat and cum anymore. He extracted himself from Eren’s tight hold, despite the complaints. 

“Cuddle Erwin,” Levi prodded. 

Eren huffed, “Can’t we have some proper morning cuddles for once?” 

“I’ll cuddle you more if you come and shower with me,” Levi offered. 

Eren grumbled about it being too early and cold and retreated deeper into the blankets at Erwin’s side. Already, Erwin was drifting off to sleep as he usually did after orgasm. Evidently he was conscious enough to wrap an arm around Eren. Levi rolled his eyes and left them to their snoozing. He usually left the apartment before either of them got up. 

Nothing else unusual stood out to Levi as he got ready and left for work. Nothing that made him realize the day might be special, even as he finished up his shift and started to head home. It was another cold, grey, February day. Mundane as any other. 

As he was returning home, he thought about what to make for dinner. Usually he was the one home earliest of the three of them and was in charge of cooking in the evening. Upon passing the alleyway beside their apartment he heard a small noise. He paused and listened, only to hear the noise again. Ducking into the alley, he found a sodden cardboard box next to the dumpster, covered in a newspaper. From inside came distressed mewing. 

Immediately, Levi removed the newspaper covering to reveal five little kittens shivering and curled together in the box. They were dirty, but looked to be grey and white and were absolutely tiny. Levi didn’t know enough about kittens to guess their age, but he knew they were too small to be away from their mother. 

Enraged that anyone could be so cruel to abandon a bunch of helpless creatures, Levi pulled off his scarf to provide some cover and warmth. Carefully he gathered the box in his arms and hurried up to the apartment. The distressed cries grew louder as he jostled them and Levi assured the kittens that he was helping. He fumbled to unlock the door one handed and immediately took the box to the bathroom. Even forgoing removing his wet shoes at the door. 

From the corner of his eye, Levi saw a flash of something colorful in the kitchen as he passed. Something left by Eren or Erwin? He would have to check later. The kittens were more important.

Once he’d created a little nest in the bathtub with clean towels, Levi carefully transferred the mewing furballs from the wet box. Each one could fit easily in the palm of his hand. They were so small and fragile. Levi handled them with more gentleness than he knew he possessed. 

That’s when he realized he didn’t have any clue how to care for kittens so young. He pulled out his phone and quickly selected a contact. 

“Hanji, how much do you know about taking care of kittens?” 

  
  


Half an hour later, Hanji was bumbling through the door with a box of supplies. 

“Look at these little cuties!” they said upon seeing the kittens all squirming together in a pile. 

“Thanks for coming,” Levi said. “I can pay you back for the supplies.” 

Hanji waved their hand. “It’s no problem. I’m happy to help. Now let's take a closer look.” 

They crouched down next to Levi in front of the tub and picked up one of the kittens with two hands. Carefully they inspected the kitten, looking at its face and under its belly. All the while, the kitten complained and Hanji made quite shushing noises. 

“It’s a good thing you found them. They’re only two or three weeks old,” Hanji explained. “Look at how their ears aren’t completely unfolded. At this age they’re completely helpless without their mom taking care of them.” 

Levi nodded. “Do they seem healthy though? Do we need to take them to the vet?” 

Hanji shrugged. “As far as I can tell this little guy seems alright. They need to be warmed up though and fed. I brought a cat bottle and kitten formula.” 

“I don’t know how to feed kittens,” Levi replied. 

Hanji laughed. “Don’t worry I’ll show you. It’s pretty easy.” 

“And can we clean them up?” Levi asked. 

“A damp wash cloth should do the trick. Assuming you don’t have baby wipes.” 

Together, the two of them set to work. Hanji made the cat formula while Levi wrapped each kitten into a towel, like a burrito. The kittens calmed down and purred at being surrounded and warm, each of their little eyes drooping shut. One at a time Hanji fed the kittens from the bottle, until they refused to eat anymore and handed them off to Levi. With a warm washcloth Levi wiped them down, cleaning up their messy faces and dirty fur. Once cleaned, he dried them off gently and wrapped them back into a burrito, keeping them on his lap for warmth. 

Levi wasn’t sure how much time passed as the was busy handling the squirming kittens. He was getting the hang of how to hold them when the tell tale turning of the front door alerted him. 

“Honey, we’re home!” Eren called out. 

“I’m back here,” Levi replied. 

Followed by the sudden realization he had no idea how Eren and Erwin would react to coming home to a litter of kittens. Eren loved cute little things, he’d probably be ecstatic. Erwin was the wild card. 

“Fuck what do I tell them?” he panicked. 

Hanji shrugged unhelpfully. “You didn’t tell them already?” they asked, busy feeding the last of the litter. 

Desperately, Levi looked around for a way to escape as the steps of his boyfriends approached. His lap was full of three sleeping babies and his hands were full with a fourth he was bathing. He was stuck sitting in the tub, next to the nest of towels. Hanji continued to feed the last kitten nonchalantly. Erwin and Eren drew close enough that Levi could hear them converse. 

“I wonder what he has planned for us,” Eren’s eager voice came through the door. 

Levi knew that tone. It was the one Eren used when he wanted to get down and dirty. Shit, was he expecting sex that evening? Because Levi wasn’t in kitchen making dinner?

“Oh, you’re in here,” Erwin said, pushing open the bathroom door all the way. 

Around his shoulder, Eren looked inside. Immediately, his lewd smile turned into one of surprised confusion. Erwin seemed amused. 

“Ah, hello,” Levi greeted. 

“Hey, how are you guys doing?” Hanji said cheerfully. 

“Are those kittens?” Eren cried, pushing Erwin out of the way and into the bathroom. His whole face lit up as he sat down on the toilet. “Oh my god they’re so cute!” 

“Hello Hanji,” Erwin said, for both of them. “We didn’t expect to see you here today of all days.” 

Already Eren was reaching out to pet the kittens with a few fingers, ignoring Erwin. 

“Can I hold one?” he asked. “Did you get them for us for Valentine’s Day?”  

Several things clicked into place at once and Levi realized what he’d been missing all day. The morning blowie, whatever was left in the kitchen, Eren’s expectation for something. Because it was fucking Valentine’s Day, one of the most worthless holidays in Levi’s opinion. But one he was sure his boyfriends loved.

“Fuck.” 

Eren’s face fell a little. “You forgot?” he asked. “There are red hearts everywhere!” 

“Well I knew it was happening soon. Just didn’t realize it was today…” 

“What do you think the chocolates I left you on the table were for? Or the blow job this morning?” Eren asked incredulously. 

“Alright, I think it’s time for me to go,” Hanji cut in loudly. “Albert here is done eating, if you’ll take him Eren.” 

Distractedly, Eren accepted the kitten from Hanji as they stood up. “Albert?” 

“Yes, this one is Albert. Levi has Chikatilo, Sawney, Bean, and Levi jr,” they explained brightly. “Call if you have any questions Levi. Remember you’ll need to heat up a hot water bottle and put it under one of the towels, to help keep them warm.” 

Undeterred, they passed Erwin, who was laughing quietly to himself. 

“See you later!” they called.

“Thanks again,” Levi replied weakly. 

The bathroom was filled with awkward silence as the three listened to the sound of their front door open and close. Levi couldn’t look either of his boyfriends in the eye, feeling too embarrassed to do so. 

“So you didn’t get me kittens for Valentine’s,” Eren said. 

“No, I think it was clear I didn’t know it was today. I don’t have anything for you two,” Levi replied tiredly, focusing extra hard on cleaning the formula off of Bean’s face.

“Well, you could always give us your body,” Erwin suggested slyly. 

“Mmm yes, I’m open to that,” Eren agreed. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Like you two weren’t already planning on fucking later.” 

Eren shrugged, “I mean if you don’t want me to fuck you that’s fine. I’d just been hoping to pound your little ass-”

“I get the idea!” Levi cut him off, feeling his face blush. Damn he was always so weak to dirty talk. From the way Eren and Erwin smirked at each other, they both knew it well. Always teasing him. 

Finally coming closer, Erwin settled down on the floor next to the tub. “Before we get to that though, let's talk about the cats.” 

“By the way, you look adorable covered in kittens,” Eren said, holding Albert close to his chest and rubbing his cheek against their soft head. 

“It’s quite adorable,” Erwin agreed. 

“Fuck off,” Levi retorted. 

He set Bean down in the pile of towels next to him. Immediately the little guy crawled back to his legs and tried to climb into his lap, seeking warmth. Taking pity on him, Levi lifted Bean and set him in the pile of his litter mates. Eren practically cooed at the cuteness, but Erwin was patiently waiting for an explanation.

“I found them out by the dumpster,” Levi said. “Couldn’t leave them out there.” 

“That’s so sweet!” Eren fawned and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Levi’s burning cheeks. “Levi’s got a soft spot for baby kitties.” 

“I assume Hanji named them,” Erwin cut in. 

“Yeah, they named them all after serial killers and cannibals or something.” 

“And Levi jr?” 

His cheeks reddened again. “They insisted the smallest grey one looked like me or some shit.” 

“Awwwwww!” 

“What’s our plan for all these kittens,” Erwin asked. Always business with him. 

“We’re keeping them aren’t we?” Eren asked, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. “Look how cute and helpless they are!” He waved Albert in Erwin’s direction for emphasis. “Can you say no to such an innocent face!” 

“Eren what are we going to do with 5 cats?” Levi replied. “Besides, at this age, they can’t even shit on their own. They need to be fed every few hours. We can’t properly care for them right now, not with the three of us working.” 

His face fell, but Eren couldn’t deny it was true. “So what’s going to happen to them?” 

“Hanji gave me some numbers of people who know how to take care of kittens this age. One of them will be able to pick them up tomorrow,” Levi explained. 

Erwin cleared his throat, “Though perhaps, once the kittens are old enough. We could adopt one.” 

He looked to Levi who nodded in agreement. “I like cats, they’re tidy.” 

Eren beamed. “Which one should we keep? I haven’t even held them all yet!” 

“Please, introduce us to them. I can’t tell who’s who,” Erwin suggested. 

Levi gave a rundown of each one and Eren insisted they all try to hold each kitten. So they could be properly informed when they decided which to keep. Very quickly, Erwin and Eren decided they needed to adopt Levi Jr. 

“Look how cute he is,” Eren said. “He looks just like you.” He held the kitten near Levi’s head to compare. 

“And he seems to be as particular,” Erwin said, as Levi Jr only relaxed in Levi’s lap. 

“Like our grumpy little boyfriend!” Eren agreed. 

“Why do I put up with you two?” Levi wondered aloud. 

But he was only teasing. He loved them. 

Though he wasn’t a very sentimental person, that particular Valentine’s Day turned out being one of the most memorable. Even though it mostly involved going to the bathroom to feed kittens every few hours. 

And in between, they still managed to have celebratory sex.    

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: If you find a litter of kittens, make sure they've actually been orphaned. Wait a few hours to see if the mom returns, because she's gonna know best how to take care of her babies. Avoid taking kittens to animal shelters. Most, though not all, don't have the resources or knowledge to care for kittens that aren't weaned (under 8 weeks old) and will euthanize them (at least in the US). Try to find a kitten nursery, where they can be properly cared for. Some shelters or vets may know people who foster kittens in their own home if you can't find a nursery. 
> 
> If you want to foster the kittens yourself, kittenlady.org is a great place to find information on kitten care and rescue. There's even instructional videos.


End file.
